


Первое свидание

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан решил пригласить Дина на свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое свидание

Дин даже мог бы сделать вид, что они просто зашли перекусить. Два парня, красивые, столик в углу за фикусом, который отлично скрывал от любопытных глаз, середина дня – о господи, да обычная картина. Сотрудники, вышедшие на обед. Родственники, давно не видевшие друг друга. Просто друзья, обсуждающие планы на уик-энд. Если бы Эйдан не пялился на него, так откровенно пожирая глазами.

Симпатичная официантка принесла меню и поинтересовалась, не желают ли они заказать что-нибудь сейчас, пока Дин с все нарастающей неловкостью отмечал, что обращалась она исключительно к Эйдану и винную карту тоже отдала ему, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. И все бы было не так уж и плохо, если бы этот стервец хотя бы удостоил ее взглядом, на миг отклеившись от Дина.

Это все ужасно глупо, и зря он согласился. Что мешало Тернеру завалиться на диван перед телеком и выпить по банке пива с чипсами? Какого хрена ему надо было тащить Дина на первое свидание чуть ли не из постели? Что за неуемный приступ романтики?

Дин дернул накрахмаленный ворот белой рубашки, чтобы вздохнуть свободней, но тут же пожалел об этом – Эйдан моментально изменился в лице и выглядел как бык на корриде, перед которым взмахнули красной тряпкой. Тяжелое дыхание, взгляд исподлобья, напрягшиеся плечи – Дин готов был поспорить, что еще мгновение, и столик между ними отправится в живописный полет, а сам он будет, фигурально выражаясь, поднят на рога.

\- Что есть будем? - пробубнил Дин, спрятавшись за книжкой меню, и совсем не по-мужски пискнул, когда почувствовал руки Эйдана на своих. Меню по подозрению в конкуренции тут же было изгнано из ослабевших рук на край стола.

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем важном, - у Тернера был такой взгляд, будто он уже настроился на долгую супружескую жизнь.

Дин сглотнул. Этого еще не хватало – с сумасшедшего влюбленного ирландца станется на колени сейчас опуститься и достать из кармана кольцо.

\- Утку, зажаренную с медом? – слабо проговорил Дин, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное.

Эйдан непонимающе моргнул, сбитый с толку, и ближе придвинулся к Дину. Ножки стула зловеще заскрежетали по паркету.

\- К-какая еще утка?

\- Зажаренная с медом, - Дин глянул за плечо Эйдану. Официантка шла к ним, сияя свеженамазанной помадой и вырезом декольте. Он совершенно точно помнил, что еще две минуты назад декольте было не таким откровенным.

\- Я хотел… слушай…

Дин, не сводя взгляда с девушки, пытался незаметно выдернуть руки из захвата. Совсем не к чему, чтобы она тут слушала, как Эйдан ему предложение делает.

\- … как насчет бдсм? Ну знаешь… наручники, там… – прозвучало одновременно с «Уже решили, что будете заказывать?».

\- Нет.

\- Почему? – Эйдан сказал это настолько обиженно, что Дину тут же захотелось погладить его по голове и скормить плитку шоколада. – То есть… конечно… я понимаю… Извини.

\- Мы еще не решили, - Дин поднял на официантку честные голубые глаза. – Дайте нам пару минут, окей?

\- Конечно, - пролепетала она, но Дин про нее уже и думать забыл. Сейчас куда важнее был Эйдан, выглядящий так, будто готов прыгнуть с ближайшего моста. Вот и думай, что лучше – свадьба или… или это.

\- Ты меня для этого в ресторан позвал?

\- Нет, просто у нас с тобой еще не было первого свидания, - Эйдан тоскливо вздохнул, ковыряя скатерть, - я не знал, о чем говорить, и, ну…

\- О мой бог, - Дин длинно выдохнул, чувствуя, что готов рассмеяться. - К вам, ирландцам, должна прилагаться инструкция.

\- Почему?

\- Я уж думал, ты мне предложение собрался делать.

\- Предложение?– Эйдан свел брови на переносице, но Дин заметил, как ожил его взгляд – безумное предположение о свадьбе явно нашло своего собрата кудрявой голове. – То есть, ты… не уйдешь от меня теперь?

\- Куда ж я денусь, - хмыкнул Дин, - прикованный-то.


End file.
